A Genre All It's Own
by Metizalism
Summary: COMPLETE! Inu goes evil, Hannah is responsible, can Kagome get him back, by the way it's her fault.
1. Default Chapter

I've been thinking about this one for a while.. Heres how it happens...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu yasha had been tired for a few days now. He didn't know hwy he just kenw he was so, since Kagome was gone for a few days he'd just take a rest and see what happenned.

2 days later--------------------------------

Inu yasha had been lounging around in tree when he smelt Kagome. Well, the rest had done him good and he was in a good mood so, he decided to go greet her.

It turns out that Kagome is feeling all ticked off right now becuase she didn't get to wash her clothes so she was wearing dirty clothes and Souta had been sick and she'd had to take care of him for the whole two days she'd been gone. Her friends were starting to dislike her becuase they think she's two timing Hojo-kun and she just didn't feel good. It was one of those days that you just are angry inside. Since she could always get a good argument out of Inu yasha and she loved playing with the feelings she knew he had for her she decided to vent her anger on him when she saw him and they could kiss and make-up later like always.

That's where she was wrong. It only took about two minutes to get Inu yasha ticked off and storming away and her ,just playing like she was angry, storming off too. Inu yasha went off into the woods and he was gone all day.Kaogme was sure he'd come back in the morning she hadn't really said anything but," INU YASHA YOU'RE A JERK. YOU SHOULD ACT MORE LIKE THE BOYS IN MY TIME!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST RUN OFF WITH KIKYO AND GET MARRIED OR SOMETHING SINCE THE ROTTING CORSPE SEEMS TO LIKE YOU SO MUCH!!" That was nothing, right? Of course he had seemed like he had been in a good mood and he hadn't even opened his mouth to speak yet. He'd come back.

-------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------

Inu yasha didn't know what he did to deserve such things said to him but, it must have been something very bad because he felt like crap. If Kagome hated him that much, he'd leave. But, the thing was he was kind of mad. Everytime he thought of Kagome yelling at him he got mad because he hadn't done anything and it was his prideful self to be mad about it. When he thought about being mad it made him even more mad then he'd been before, so the thing was how to get revenge.

"i can tell you how.." He heard a voice from above say. He stopped and looked up. There was a woman standing on a tree branch smirking at him," i can show you how to get revenge...Inu yasha."

"how'd you know my name..?"Inu yasha growled,"Who are you?"

Slow down.To answer question one..I can read minds, that's how i know your name. To answer question two i am Hannah, the Demoness of Dark." she bowed,"for one little thing I'll give you my services."

"and that thing would be?"

"Naraku's head." she said plainly.

"Ahh..We're on the same page. That's not problem."

"then, how about you and i work together..?"

"i don't know give me a day or two to think about it."

"as you wish." And with that she disappeared. And Inu yasha walked back to the village,he wasn't sure he could trust Hannah, It all depended though....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it, I like this better than, my 'Inu-shoujo?' story though. Read that too.

I made this story cuz' I'm tired of people banging on Inu yasha making Kagome sad. Kagome doesn't even notice Inu yasha's loyalty sometimes this is my protest.


	2. Forgiven

I'm back. Haven't gotten any reviews on either of my stories but, I'm going to keep writing I'm sur someone will read it and reaview it soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha walked to the village he was about to go into Kaede's hut but, decided against it. He didn't want to see Kagome. He hopped up on the roof and lied there thinking about his choices. He'd give Kagome another chance maybe she had been having a bad day. And with that Inu yasha went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That night----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one had been up to shard hunting for two days now and everyone decided that they'd go tomorrow with or without Inu yasha, Kagome said. Then, she was about to curl up and go to bed when she stopped the hanyou up in a tree nearby,'Maybe i should talk to him..'she sighed,'I messed up big time.' She walked up to the tree,"INU YASHA!!"she yelled,"you wanna talk about this!!??"

"no."was what she got back.

"please, Just come down so we can talk." she huffed.

there was no answer just a sigh and Inu yasha fumped down next to her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she pouted.Inu yasha just looked at her with that'Yeah, i **_really_ **believe you' look,"I REALLY AM!! I just didn't think you would get that angry, y'know.?" Inu yasha growled she wasn't getting anywhere with this," ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! The truth is that I was having a bad day, and I thought i'd geta good arugument out you and then, we'd kiss and make-up later but, you got really mad and I'm really sorry so, Do you forgive me?" Inu yasha looked at her for a moment then, he nodded and hopped back up in his tree. Kagome smiled, walked back to the hut and went to sleep happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so, how do you like it, still no reviews so, i'll be waiting.


	3. Hannah is mad

Everybody hates this story but, I like it and one person read it so I'll keep going for them.

A Genre All It's Own

Chp. 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha was the first one up the next morning and who would be there to greet him but, our lovely Hannah. She was filing her nails cross-legged on the branch he'd beeen sleeping on. She looked at him and did a double take, quickly put her file away and smiled.

"Good Morning." She said. She had a nice/evil tone to her voice. A innocent, I'm going to killl you or make your life a living heck kinda thing. Inu Yasha just growled," So, have you thought about my offer?" she stated it ignoring the growl.

"Yep. No thanks." he got up and stretched.

"No thanks!!!" Hannah didn't sound too happy," But...But..." Then, she was gone. Inu yasha looked at the spot she had recently been in, he'd have to watch his back he didn't know what she was capable of. Later, everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Inu yasha still remained very distant, Kagome kept thinking it was her fault.

They were Shard hunting after that. Inu yasha was almost liek a robot more lost in his thoughts then anything. Everyone was getting worried. Shippo had his own way of getting worried though.

Shippo hopped up on Inu yasha's head and pulled on his ears,"Hey, dog boy, What's eating you!!??" he yelled, not smart. After pummeling Shippo a few times for his hurting ears, Inu Yasha sat down, quietly, not very Inu Yasha like. Where had the obnoxiuos Inu gone? Somewhere, in the far part of his mind. He was looking for Hannah watching the trees like a hawk and not really paying attention to the people around him because of it. Hannah never struck all day. Inu yasha didn't go to sleep though, he didn't need it so, he'd watch.

---------------------Meanwhile------------------------

"No thanks!! How dare he say no to me!! Everything was going as planned and then that stupid Kagome had to apologize!! I hate her!! I need to get her and Inu yasha at odds with each other again.." Hannah smiled," And that is something I can do.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter. I don't have any ideas flowing yet but, it's about to happen soon. :)


	4. Cliffhanger

I'm back!! Sorry, it's been a long time since an upsate but, here you are..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah looked through her spellbook, for the complex spells were the ones she needed her book. She flipped the pages skimming the contents with her eyes.

"killing people...sucking away souls....making demons....,"Hannah mumbled," AHA!! Here we are...possessing people.., let the magic begin.." She cackled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imu yasha and Kagome were cool again so, that morning everyone went shard hunting, Sango beat Miroku a few timea as usual and Inu yasha beat alll the demons as usual so, the day was going pretty smooth and normal. Little did they know that Hannah was watching their every move waiting for a time to strike.

Inu yasha sniffed the air," Oh great, here comes wolf boy." He announced just as the whirlwind known as Kouga came barrelling in.

"Yo." Kouga didn't seem to notice anyone else but, Kagome, as usual.

"H-hi, Kouga.." Kagome tiptoed off in the other direction. But, of course when she turned around he was standing right there in front of her.

"Are you tired of dog turd over there yet?" He blurted. Inu yasha was about to say something when a cretain scent made him bristle.

'Hannah!'he looked up in the trees but, he saw no one," She's somewhere.."he murmured to himself. All thoughts of Kouga and Kagome forgotten, Inu yasha hopped in up into the trees looking a around. Still no one. He hopped down.

"Did you hear something Inu yasha?" Miroku asked.

"yeah, but, I guess it was nothing.." He said still looking through the trees. Kouga stayed around for a good couple of minutes, then, not a moment too soon for Inuyasha, he left. Kagome and everyone else were mentally and physically exhausted so, they set up camp for the night. Hannah was about to strike.

--------------------------------------------------

Ba bang!! Cliffhanger and a short chap. Terrible sorry about that I just don't have too much time anymore. Plz R&R.


	5. Hannah Strikes

I'm back in the groove again so, here's another chapter.

---------------------------------------------

Finally everyone was asleep. Hannah looked over the inu gang from a tree, Everyone was asleep,"Inu yasha might not be though he's a tricky one.."she whispered,"Where's the little wench?"she asked herself looking around trying to find Kagome. She counted. She was sure was sure Kagome had just been there. She heard a creeking noise from behind her she spun around to find herself face-to-face with Kagome and her bow and arrow.

"Don't move whoever you are.."Kagome whispered pulling the arrow back a little more.

"Hannnah is the name, little missy." she smirked,'The stupid wench thinks she can kill me with that..'

"Well, **_Hannah_**,what do want with us?" Kagome grounded out the words with the emphasis on Hannah.

"Oh, I want nothing with all of you..Just Inu yasha."

"What?Why?"

"Him and I have some buisiness we need to take care of."

"Well...I don't care." Kagome released her arrow, her aim was right the arrow spun towards Hannah at top speed.

"hmph." Hannah snorted. The arrow was inches away form her face when she caught it in midair. Kagome gaped. Hannah could feel the energy pulsing through the arrow in her closed hand," Ahh..You may be useful after all." Kagome stepped back slightly she was stunned and scared. Hannah stepped forward and pressed her hand against Kagome's forehead. All was quiet, no one awoke. Kagome hiccuped slightly before falling back limp. Her eye pupils went a total balck color. Hannah sent a hot energy through her whispering the spell she'd gotten from her book,"Rise." She said. Kagome immediately stood up, her eyes had a far waya look in them, like she wasn't staring at anything. Her whole body was a sort of dead weight. Hannah smirked,"Now, attack Inu yasha and mean to kill.." Hannah whispered to the girl's ear then, she disappeared. Kagome stepped forward again her, She grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Kill, Inu yasha.."she whispered as she stepped forward. She walked slow and quiet toward the sleeping hanyou it had been a long day, he was most definitely asleep. She took out her arrow and pulled it back aiming for the hanyou's head. She stopped,"No.." she struggled,"I can't..I won't.."tears began to run down her face.

"I can't kill Inu yasha.." with a sob she released her arrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. It's getting so good I didn't wnat to ruin it. I ran out of ideas so, I'm gonna wait a while. Hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for your cool reviews they really make my day.


	6. Red eyed inu yasha

Okay, I'm back with a new chapter becuase I have nothing else to do.

Anyway, yeah, where was I...

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome dropped to the ground crying as the arrow hurled through the air towards Inu yasha's head. The arrow seemed to move in slow motion as she watched it. It was just about to hit when Inu yasha woke up and jumped out of the way, He landed on a tree branch looking around with Tetusaiga drawn. (Author's note: If I spelt that wrong keep it to yourselves, please).

"Inu yasha..sha.."Kagome struggled as she got up and drew another arrow, she laughed sadistically,"It looks..like someone's got me trying to kill you again, huh?" she pulled back the arrow in her bow,"Now, I tell you "She smirked but, tears were running down her face.

"And I tell you again, No, I'm not leaving you here alone." He growled. He knew exactly who had done this to Kagome. Just as he'd thought of her, a cackle filled the air,"Well, speak of the devil.."

"And he comes.."Hannah laughed,"Or should I say she, Inu yasha?"

"What'd you do to her?!"

"Same thing I'm going to do to you.."Hannah smirked,"Unless, you agree to join me.." She moved back to the side of Kagome who was looking at Inu yasha with a pulled back arrow,"Your choice, when I give the order Kagome here will fire this arrow, and at such close range you know you can't dodge it."

Inu yasha growled in frustration,"Fine," he sighed,"You let go of your control over her and I'll let you do...Whatever."he shuddered at the thought but, he couldn't let Kagome stay under the control of that witch.

"Good choice."Hannah snapped her fingers and Kagome dropped her arrow and collasped unto the ground, asleep once again," Now shall we."Hannah lifted her hand up and a light flashed through the air. Inu yasha felt pain at first after looking into the light, like something was being ripped from him then, he felt nothing and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a terrible headache. She felt as though there was something important that she needed to ssse about but, she couldn't palce her finger on it. She got up and checked her calendar, nothing. She paced back and forth and went over things that she'd done before she'd come back to the Sengoku Jidai era. All her school work was done. She had no test coming up, no dates with Hojo-kun, no nothing..(A/N:Don't get on me about double negatives, they're fun). Suddenly it hit her, no Inu yasha. She quickly awoke the others.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hannah sat down in her new throne room, Inu yasha was such a fun pet he'd killed alll the people in the (former) king's kingdom and the king. The castle was her's now. Inu yasha was curled up at her feet like a big evil dog. His eyes had been glowing red since last night when she's gotten control of him. She loved her newfound spell, with it, she could probably take over all of the region in the area,"Not a bad idea.."She smirked,"Inu yasha get up were going to see a man about a wolf.."

-------------------------------------------------------

I'll leave it there. This is my best chapter yet I think. It was really good I was even loving it. Thank you Ayaia of the Moon for your cool super long review. It's the longest I've ever gotten and thank you for putting me on your fav. list. Thank you all you are a big encouragement, I'll try to update soon.Oh, and thank you Amanda, I do have a few ideas now.


	7. Headin' to Kouga's

It is chapter 8 and this story is nowhere near finished as far as I'm cocerned I'm having too much fun writing it to let it end as early as I let my other story . Look for me on too. I changed my pen name here to HaiHai so that you will be able to find me easier on there. I'm HaiHai on there too. Anyway, I've said more then enough. On with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had been frantic the whole morning. Inu yasha was gone and they were hearing many rumors about him, with a young witch named Hannah. The name was burnt back in the far corner of Kagome's mind.

"Hannah...." Kagome murmured the name,"I remember hearing that name somewhere.." Sango gave her a quizzical look.

"Kagome-chan, what're you talking about?"she asked with much concern for the younger girl.(A/N:Also, i know I don't put the japenese stuff in here too much so, if it pops up and then, it's not around in the next chapter or four, Bear with me, it's not a reflex yet.).

"I'm talking about Hannah, she was the woman that I saw last night."Kagome held her head in her hand struggling to rememer,"I attacked her but, she caught the arrow and.... After that everything is a blur. I remeber the words kill, Inu yasha, and run. But, that's it."Kagome sighed she was worried what if she'd done what those words had said and killed Inu yasha...?

"Well, Kagome-chan, maybe it was a dream."Sango placed her hand on the gril's shoulder reassuringly.

"No, how could it have been a dream if, Inu yasha's not here and people are talking about her being around..!!"Kagome at this point burst into tears,"What if I actually killed Inu yasha and she's taking over the world right now with no one to stop her!!?"Kagome was yelling and crying,"I'd never be able to live with myself if that happened Sango, you know that!!" Kagome cried into her hands, trying to stop the flowing tears.

"Kagome, you know that's not what happened.."Sango rubbed the younger grils back to comfort ehr,"We'll find out what's happened to Inu yasha, I promise you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah smiled as she rode on the hanyou's back,'This Kagome gril enjoys a luxury like this all the time, the little ingrate I don't undersatnd why Inu yasha didn't wnat to leave her. Besides this stupid necklace..." She twiddled with the prayer beads around the hanyou's neck,"But, He could killl her in her sleep or something..Along with all the other humans he has around him, what a silly hanyou." She cackled. They heqaded up the moutains towards Kouga's cave,"I haerd from a very reliable suorce that you arch rivl lived in these mountains Inu yasha, Well, I guess second to next arch rival becuase I know Naraku on your hit list too."She smirked,"So, I'm going to give you the once in a lifetime opportuinity to kill him." She heard a hiss come from Inu yasha the spell was making his eyea redder and a making his fangs longer everyday. She could also feel the dark aura coming from her newfound pet, it had gotten stronger. She loved her spell all she'd done was taken the evil from deep down inside of him and connected it with the evil of her magic making him a walking evil. Then, she used a mind control spell and her duty was done. The spell she'd found in the spell book had done all that she would have had to use several spells and use up all her magic if she hadn't of looked in the book. And now she could use it on everyone and everything. Everybody had some evil in them, Especially demons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, they're headin' to Kouga's to kill him and take over. Poor Kagome I felt sorry for her while I was typing this. She thinks it's her fault. Inu yasha being evil has always been one of my favorite concepts but, I've never read a story about it with him turning on Kagome form a spell instead of just being full demon adn all, But, anyways it's been one chapter after another and I think they've been getting longer. Plz keep reading for me. And R&R!! I love reviews cuz they make me feel loved.


	8. At Last We Meet Again

I'm back!! New chapter now!!

-----------------------------------------

Inu yasha had made it to the top of the mountain by sunset. Hannha climbed off the demons back quietly and crept over to the entrance she put a spell on her that concealed her scent then she peeked inside of Kouga's cave.

'Looks like most of them are gone hunting or somethin'..'Hannah thought to herself,'I can take the minors, Inu yasha will take care of Kouga and the others when they come back so, this should be easy.' She stepped back adn turned to her red-eyed Inu yasha who was awaiting the order. She smiled,"Go ahead and attack Kouga straight on, I'll take care of the others.."she whispered her commands and the red-eyed Inu yasha took off. Hannah watched as he hopped on the top of the cave and punched through the top. She cackled a bit and began to direct her attention to covering her new pet.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and the others were still out looking for Inu yasha. They'd started around noon, now the sun was setting and everyone was tired and hungry but, Kagome wouldn't give up on looking and they couldn't leave her alone so, everyone was still looking.

"Kagome-sama, can we please head back clearly Inu yasha is not in these parts and everyone is tired..."Miroku tried to persuade the desperate girl.

"I won't go to sleep if I don't know Inu yasha is safe and sound." Kagome came back with the same reply she'd given everyone else who had tried to persuade her. Everyone sighed there was nothing they could do.

"Oh, he's safe and sound alright." Kagome heard a voice form above and looked up,"With me." Hannah, riding on Inu yasha's back landed in front of Kagome.

"Inu yasha!!" Kagoem began to step forward when Sango grabbed her arm.

"Stay back, Kagome-chan."

"But, it's Inu yasha.."

"Look at his eyes Kagome-chan." Sango interjected. Kagome did as she was told and saw the red glint in Inu yasha's eyes, he growled at her.

"What'd you do to him?!" Kagome broke free of Snago's grasp and ran up to face Hannah. Hannah smirked.

"Starnge, that's exactly what loverboy here said when **_you_** were in this condition.." Hannah patted Inu yasha's head as he glared at the group and flexed his claws.

"You...You're Hannah..You're the women form last night!!" Kagome pointed a accusing finger.

"You are correct, that I am,"Hannah looked at her for a moment then, she yawned and continued,"But, I didn't come here for chit- chat, I came here to show you how your little boyfrined is doing and give you a little update on what's going on." Hannah waved her hand about in the air and a mirror like figure showed up,"Welcome to dark magic101. Let's begin. Everyone has a little bad energy in they're body or a lot of bad energy, in Inu yasha's case a lot, so when you become hurt or want revenge on someone or something, and considering you're a demon, you're bad energy is stupendously bigger then most and in dark magic that energy can be harnessed into power and be used to control the other person if you have a signifacant or even more dark energy as the person yourself," little images appeared on the screen,"I have more dark energy then Inu yasha, so, what I did with loverboy was I took some of my dark energy and combined it with the dark energy that had grown from.."Hannah looked at Kagome,"this is where you come in my dear,"Kagome growled,"From being hurt by you and his bad childhood, along with his anger about Naraku and the whole Kikyo situation." Hannah smiled and began to use her hands to emphasive her point,"So, I took those enormous enrgies and smooshed them together with mine making me be able to control him and turning him into a mindless killing machine if I want him to be." Hannah stopped talking finally.

Kagome gaped,"So, are you saying that you made Inu yasha into a killing machine by using dark magic."Hannah nodded.

"Yes, and I'm saying it's your fault." Hannah said,"Now, shall I begin killing you now." she climbed off Inu yasha's back. Inu yasha stepped forward and growled. Miroku was getting sick just form the dark aura coming off of him. Snago was a little uneasy as well as Shippo that his fangs were significantly larger than before. Kagome was crying once again, like the wimp she was(Sorry, Kagome lovers.).

"How is it my fault?!!" Kagome screamed at Hannah at the last minute,"Just answer me that.."Hannah pupils got slightly bigger for a moment.

"I will as a last request." She smirked again and leaned forward so that she could whisper into Kagome's ear,"It's your fault because he sacrificed himself to save you..." Kagoem gasped,"And while we're on the subject, here's your other fanboy." Hannah stepped back and snapped her fingers a portal came out of the air and Kouga fell out he was badly wounded with cuts all over his body and he wasn't concious.(Sorry if I spelt it wrong). Hannah laughed her head off, which wasn't good on her part.

Kagome snapped.

--------------------------------------------

Alright all done with another chapter, sorry that it took so long. But, tell me if it was worth the wait and sorry for all the cliffhangers ppl. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and your encouragement.


	9. Kagome's gonna kick butt

HaiHai here!! I'm back with another chapter for you ppls who read my stuff that I love **_so_** much, I thank you. I hope you like this chapter, it might lead up to something drastic. The last chapter was just to get ppl to understand what Hannah did to Inu yasha with her spell even though no one really seemed to care I wanted to sound smart and give a explanantion for something I made up. I'm a loser I know. T . T

On with the next chapter.

Oh yeah, I completely forgot about the disclaimer in here: I don't own Inu yasha but, I do own Hannah the witch. I don't own any other characters from the show in here either.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at Hannah with her tear filled eyes.

"How dare you!!??" Kagome screamed, a energy pulsed off of her that sent Hannah flying to the ground,"You have no right to do what you've done.(Yes, that did sound better in my head)" Hannah egded away on the ground.

'This girl's power is much stronger then I remember it being, she's starting to pose a threat, I'll have to take her on myself.' Hnnah thought,"Inu yasha!! Kill the others now!!" Hannah shouted. Kagome's eyes dialated and she began to float off the ground they turned a bright chemical-like green. Her whole body pulsed with energy and a green aura surrounded her.

"I won't let him." Kagome whispered to herself. Inu yasha was running toward the rest of the gang with non pure intentions of course, Kagome lifted her hand up and made a small bubble that trapped the red eyed hanyou (yes, i know it sounds like a yu-gi-oh card). He hissed and struggled but, ended up unable to move. Hannah wasn't going for that.

"Hey!,"Hannah was very upset,"You're raining on my parade,and in my parade.."Hannah began to float into the air also, her eyes turned a evil red,"Those who rain on it, Die." Hannah made a gust of wind fly in Kagome's direction, Kagome let out a small yelp and felw backwards slightly. Her control on the bubble holding Inu yasha weakened.

"Hannah.."Kagome growled as she turned herself right side up again,"You will pay for what you've done it ends here." Hannah smirked.

"What about your friends there..?" Hannah pointed, Kagome looked she hadn't realized that her control on her bubble had weakened so that Inu yasha had broken free and was about to kill Shippo, who was cowering in fear. Kagome sent a sjeild up immediately, saving her beloved fluff ball.

"Shippo, you guys, get out of here, leave Hannah and Inu yasha to me, okay?" Kagome whose eyes were now shining more then ever looked in her friend's direction. Sango was first to speak up.

"But, Kagome-chan, you can't take both of them by yourself, you know that, I can't leave you here!"

Then, Miroku interjected,"Sango is right Kagome- sama, you'll die if we leave you here alone." Shippo in his arms remained quiet.

"I know," Kagome sighed," But, Kouga needs you now and you guys will just end up getting hurt if you stay." Miroku and Sango gave in they took Kouga and Shippo and left. Inu yasha watched them go reluctantly and awaited the order to follow them, it never came. Hannah and Kagome stared into each other's eyes.

"Well, Kagome it's just you, me, and my killing machine, are you ready to die?" Hannah still had her smirk on. Kagome's chemical green eyed narrowed.

"Hannah, I promise you by the time this is all over I will have saved Inu yasha and Sengoku Jidai from you."

-------------------------------

How you like me now!! Kagome isn't playin' no more Inu yasha beat the crap out of Kouga, I liked writing that. But, I'll make him be okay, I like Kouga cuz he has Ginta and Hakaku with him. I hope you like this chapter thank you for your reviews on both my stories, thank you for the ppl who added me to your fav. list, not many but i'm thankful. I'll update soon. See ya'.


	10. Let's begin Phase One

i'm back with another chapter, no one seems to like this story anymore because I've been putting chapter after chapter and no one is reviewing to it anymore, I don't think I'll ever hit even 100 reveiws for any of my stories... T. T not cool... Oh, well, I know that some ppl like it cuz I get a few reviews now and then, I'll keep writing until I finish.

----------------------------------

Kagome was tired of looking at Hannah's ugly mug so, she made the first move, she raised up her and waited for her palms to glow then, she threw out the enrgy in the form of darts. Before she knew what was happening she had a name for them that escaped her mouth.

"Kokai Darts!!" Kagome closed her mouth quickly but, the corny still went on. She could have sworn she saw the red eyed Inu yasha below her laugfh slightly through his clenched teeth. Hannah blocked her Kokai darts easily.

"Gonna take more then, theh some "Kokai darts" to defeat me, hun, Now it's my turn." Hnnah didn't watse time gathering energy she just threw her's out toward Kagome making a shockwave and causing the earth in front of Kagome to gather up and come at her like a wave. Kagome shrieked as the wave of earth began to come at her. She madea sheild with her green energy that protected ehr a little but, she took most of the damage. Kagome began to breath heavily she looked at her opponent, Hannah hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Oh, Kagome dear, are you tired already?" Hannah taunted," We're just getting started with our little fight.." Hannah smirked,"But, if you really want to stop using that little miko power you awakened within you then, I'd gladly let you fight Inu yasha instead, he's really itching for a good fight."

Kagome's eyes narrowed once again things weren't going good at all, at this rate she would die and Hannah would take over. Kagome knew she couldn't let that happem but, usually Inu yasha would be the one rescuing her, not her rescuing Inu yasha she was starting to understand why he was so grumpy all the time.

"What's the matter, you scared?" Hannah voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts,"So, do you or don't you want to fight loverboy..?" Kagome smirked, she now had a plan.

"Sure. Bring it on." Hannah's eyes widened for a moment, then,narrowed.

"Fine. Inu yasha, go, kill Kagome now!!" Hannah snapped. Inu yasha growled, and banged his head against the bubble Kagome had created, it popped easily because Kagome was weak from fighting Hannah. Inu yasha stood there for a moment after being freed from Kagome's bubble, Kagome looked into his red eyes for any hint of recgonition, there was none, he stood there amoment more hten, it seemed he was gone. Kagome gasped as she felt claws digging into her skin. She spun around to come face to face with Inu yasha he jumped back a few feet after they connected gazes. Kagoem now had a nice gash in her arm, She shifted her weight slightly. It was time to start phase one of her plan: _get Inu yasha back to her side._

------------------------------------------------------------------

HaiHai here with my afterwords to my story. Welll, there it is. Bye.plz review for me.


	11. Inu is back

I'm back and i'm starting to think no one likes this story because I'm not getting any reviews anymore. Eveven if you've reviewed before I like to get the same ppl over and over, it makes me feel like I have fans. Anyway, if you've reviewed before do it again and if you haven't go right ahead. I love getting reviews. So, R&R.

---------------------------------------------------

Inu yasha stared at Kagome a moment his red eyes narrowed. The blood dripped from Kagome's arm and was swallowed up by the ground.

'I have get Inu yasha back to his self or I've got no chance of defeating Hannah at all' Kagome thought,'Maybe if I remind him of his past and all the good times we had together, it's worth a try but, I don't think now is a good time.' Kagome relutantly put her hands to the ground sending a fraction of her miko power that she'd awakened in a wave towards him. Inu yasha couldn't see it, it hit him full force, paralyzing him. He yelped slightly, Kagome winced, she hadn't wnated to hurt him but, it was the only way. If Hannah had made Inu yasha bad with her energy maybe she could get him back with hers. She made her way towards the hanyou she was inches away when Hannah stepped in.

"Now what are you trying to do to my pet?" Hannah sneered at her and sent her flying through the air with just a throw of her energy. Kagome landed unceremoniously unto the ground she grabbed at the roots of a tree to pull herself up. She'd forgotten about Hannah. Kagome got to her feet and grabbed onto the trunk to lean on it. That was when she realized that it was the same tree Inu yasha had been pinned onto by Kikyo 50 years ago. Kagome looked at it with distaste for a moment then, she got another idea.

'I remember when I first came to the Sengoku Jidai Era that I saw the aura of this forrest, it was all dark so, it must mean there's only evil here. If I lure Hannah and Inu yasha out of this forrest then, Hannah's power should be weakened and mine should strenghthen but, I'm not sure.' Kagome looked at Inu yasha he was still on the ground but, he was beginning to rise, she took another look, where was Hannah?' Kagome felt a hand in her hair it pulled her up painfully. Hannah looked Kagome eye to eye.

"Tired already, poor baby...Would you like me to end it all?" Hannah threw Kagome once again. Kagome landed hard onto the ground she could feel herself beginning to fade into a sleep, she forced herself to stay awake and got up slowly. Inu yasha was now up and at 'em. He was only waiting for orders from Hannah.

"Go ahead and kill her now Inu yasha." Hannah said Kagome closed her eyes awaiting the end, after a couple of seconds she realized that it hadn't come. She hesitantly opened her eyes. Inu yasha was there but, he was moving her was just standing there. Hannah was becoming impatient.

"Inu yasha, I said kill h--!!" She was cut off by herself getting sliced across the arm,"What?!" Hannah looked up slowly to see a smirking Inu yasha, she sweat dropped.

"I'm Back.." Inu yasha sang out as he cracked his knuckles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

HaiHai here!! OMG!! This story is starting to rock, plz read. Now that Inu yasha is back. Hannah is im trouble.. I could have kept writing but, this just was the perfect ending for this chapter, ne? Anyway, I'll see you guys on the next update, and sorry this one took so long.

Oh, by the way, the thing about Kagome seeing the aura of Inuyasha's namesaked forrest I got it form the manga in number one. So, if that didn't happen in the anime which I did not see the first ep. of. I'm just telling you. Now then, I've said enough, And I doubt ppl read this anyway so, bye.


	12. Hannah's thought

I'm back with another chapter because I love this story so much. And it's close to being done now that Inu yasha is back. HEE. I love this!!!!! I hope you like this chapter, So , I've said enough. On with the story.

-----------------------------------------

Hannah gaped,"How did you...?" was all she could manage.

Inu yasha smirked never left his face,"I have no idea but," He pulled his hand back,"I'm not complaining." Hannah jumped out of the way of his slash.

"Well..Looks like I'll just have to get you back on my side doesn't it?" At this point Kagome got up.

"Inu yasha??" Kagome looked puzzled,"How can I know it's really you?"

"Take my word for it??"He said like he was puzzled but, he wasn't taking his eyes off Hannah.

"I will, there's no other way."Kagome stood there for a moment before letting her eyes turn back to the green they'd been.

"Good." was what she got back from Inu yasha, Hannah's eyes changed back to there red color, and a gust of wind came up out of nowhere blowing up her clothes and giving her that creepy strong evil look. She smirked.

"It seems that this become more interesting than I thought." She sent a wind towards the couple, neither one flinched," Yes...Most definitely.."

-------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------

Kaede patted a wet clothe on the wolf demons head. She looked at Sango and Miroku worriedly. They hadn't spoken since they'd gotten back, Kaede was certain that it had something to do with Inu yasha once more. (A/N: duh me. It's the name of the freakin' show!)She finally decided to speak.

"What happened in the woods, ye look like ye seen a ghost.." Sango and Miroku remained silent. Finally Shippo spoke.

"Inu yasha was all........evil.......and he was trying to kill us!!" He got excited at that point,"And then Kagome, she got all green eyed, and she put this big green thing up and Inu yasha had red eyes and he was like 'ROARRRWWWW!!'!!" Shippo put in hands for more attention,"And Kagome had him in a bubble and there was this Hannah lady and she has Inu yasha under her control and he was trying to kill us, I think i already said that but, he was!!" Shippo took a breath,"Then, Kagome told us to go but, we didn't want to because, she was outnumbered and Inu yasha was all crazy but, we went because Kouga needed to get help because the Hannah lady made Inu yasha fight him and hurt him really badly so...." Shippo looked around,"Here we are." Shippo sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Kaede's eyes dialated,"Aye, I see." Miroku looked up at her, he could tell she was just as concerned as they were. Kaede finally spoke after a moment," Kagome is a special child she will save Inu yasha, I'm sure of it."

No one said anything. They all just hoped she was right.

-------------------------------------------

Inu yasha and Hannah were head to head, Hannah was a bit scratched up and Inu yasha had one gash in his arm, Kagome was just managing to get a few hits in. But, they had all been critical because her power was so pure. In short, Hannah was losing.

'I have to get Inu yasha back on my side before I lose all my strength.' Hannah knew she was in a predicament..That was when she thought of Sesshomaru..

----------------------------------------

That's right Sess is about to be in the picture!!!! He's going to be fun to mess with. I love Sess he's hot.


	13. If at first you don't succeed

I'm back new chapter. I've finally decided to make another story while I'm doing this one so that I'll have something more to do and it helps get ideas flowing. So, expect something from me soon for those of you who are waiting which I hope some of you are I might even make a sequel to Inu- Shojou so that you guys can see what happens after Inu yasha gets turned into dog. Sorry, if that spoiled it for those of you that haven't read my other story yet. Plz do. It's pretty good to me. I've gotten reviews that said it was funny. And by the way, Does anyone really read this??

-----------------------------------------------

Hannah looked at her two rivals for a moment.

'This is my last chance!!' she thought ,' She threw down a gas ball that she had had hidden,' Bye bye..' She moved as fast as she could away from Kagome and Inu yasha. She could hear Kagome coughing and she could vaguely see Inu yasha looking around for her, even his nose couldn't get through the smoke she'd set out, she laughed inwardly and feld to her cave.

Inu yasha gave up on looking for Hannah and decided to see how Kagome was. He walked over to her slowly. He wasn't really sure if he should say sorry or just remain silent. Kagome coughed a little and looked up at him. The look in her eyes made Inu yasha wince, it was the look of doubt. Kagome noticed Inu yasha ears had drooped slightly. She sighed. Neither one of them knew what to say (mostly becuz I don't know what to type). Kagome decided to break the silence first.

"Inu yasha you feeling okay?" it was a stupid question.

"Feh! I should be asking you that.."was what she got back.

More silence.

"Inu yasha, I just want you know...I'm really sorry."

"about what?"

"About everything!" Kagome threw her hands up,"If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would've ever happened!" Inu yasha just looked at her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it,"Inu yasha shrugged,"You're the one who got me back to normal so, I'd say you redeemed yourself." He was talking in a much lighter tone now. Obviously, the tension that he had felt was now gone. Kagome smiled, she was pretty sure that was the nicest thing she'd heard all day.

--------------------------------------------

Hannah pouted in her cave. Her eyes skimming the walls in a irritated manner. She had to figure out a way to get Sesshomaru now. But, she'd had a hard time getting his weaker, hanyou brother, there was no way she could just approach him and tell him to work for her without getting herself killed. She growled. How could things have taken a turn so fast? She'd been winning. Kagome was giving in to her mind game and Inu yasha had been under her control and then, all of a sudden he's back to normal, how had it happened? She sighed. She had to figure that out then, there would be no flaw in her plan to take over. It had had to be that Kagome girl, something about the miko powers that she had awakened. She knew nothing of miko powers only dark magic, and the what not. But, she knew who to go ask..

-------------------------------------------

Kikyo walked through a flowery field slowly.

'Flowers...So blissful...' She kept walking smelling the fragrance as she stepped gracefully along. She stopped.

"Whoever you are, show yourself or I will have to kill you." Her bow and arrow were ready.

Hannah shifted. she stood fully from behind a bush,"As keen as ever I see."

"Who are you?" Kikyo cut straight to the point.

"My name is Hannah, I need a favor.."

-----------------------------------------

End of the chapter for this part. Still haven't started another story but, I'll get around to it. Review plz. All who read must reviews. Feel free to give any ideas. And I'll really try to get some Sesshomaru into this story. Expand the character rolls. It'll be fun. :) 'till next time. Sorry it took so long.


	14. Thoughts

It's been a while since a update figured I should let one out. If anyone really reads this story anymore. Anyway. I plan on doing a very long term story (which is only like 12 long chapters long.). But, look for it!

-

Kagome and Inu yasha had returned to the village a few days ago but, Sango could still tell that Inu yasha didn't think the battle was over. After Kagome had told her about her knew-found powers and how she could now "kick butt" ,as she called it, she had been feeling a little uneasy too like something big was about to happen.

Inu yasha looked out into the village his thoughts kept wandering to where Hannah was and what she was plotting. No matter what he thought about it always lead to thinking about Hannah. If he thought about ramen, he would think about how Kagome made it for him and then he would end up thinking about how Hannah had made him hurt Kagome. It was inevitable..Everything just lead back to her. Inu yasha stressed his brain so much he just ended up falling asleep in his tree.

Kagome sighed quietly as she sat thinking about the recent events. Inu yasha had tried to and had hurt her. She knew that it hadn't been him but, she still couldn't get the picture out of her mind and she knew that Inu yasha knew because he was kind of isolated nowadays. She didn't want him to feel like she looked at him like a monster but, it just stuck. He was sorry, she knew that she could see it when he looked at her.' Maybe I should go see him'she thought.

Miroku didn't know what to think he had been trying to sort things out but, it was all too complicated. A crazy Inu yasha, a souped up Kagome, and a crazy mind-controlling witch. They had a long fight ahead of them since Hannah had managed to escape. At least, Inu yasha was back to normal but, how could they trust him now they had no idea when or if Hannah would come back and take him to her side again. It was very unnerving but, the one who he was worried for the most was Shippo.

Shippo shook under his cover in his little futon. He'd known Inu yasha was mean but, he hadn't known that one day he would try to kill him! But, Kagome had said something about that not really being Inu yasha and how sorry he was...It was CRAP! It had to be Inu yasha hated his guts, he'd hated them then, he'd hate them now. The best thing to do was to stay out of his way for the time being.

Inu yasha woke up from his nap with a yawn, he couldn't sleep all his dreams ultimately lead up to him trying to hurt Kagome. He wrinkled his face. This was a never-ending cycle of guilt. He felt guilty about trying to hurt Kagome, he felt guilty about trying to hurt Shippo and practically scaring him to death. The kid wouldn't even look at him. He also felt guilty that he wasn't able to fully protect Kagome when she really had needed him the most. But, one thing he didn't feel guilty about was nearly killing that wimpy wolf. But, he kinda felt bad fro the guy...oh, no he was just hungry. He slid off the tree to find Kagome, if he had to talk to her he might as well get some ramen out of the deal.

-

Just a little insight into everyone's minds. I threw in that Inu yasha/Kouga thing as a little comic relief from all the seriousness. Poor Shippo, don't ya' think? Well, the next chapter will probably lead to the end or the almost end. Well, see you later those who still read this.


	15. The End

I'm back I want to finish this story now. In the next couple of chapters so I can get started on one idea that I really wanna run with so, bear with me.

* * *

Inu Yasha walked quietly towards a small grove of trees where he could smell Kagome's scent. She was there and he crept noisily toward her so that she would her him. She jumped but, soon she realized it was him and smile at him. He could feel a blush heating his cheeks.

"Um.." he started,"I'm hungry." He admitted it innocetnly and looked down at his feet. Kagome didn't seem hurt at all.

"I figured you would be." she picked up the cup of ramen and waved it in his face. He took it and Kagome could hear slurping noises within seconds followed by a look of contentment on the hanyou's face,"I'm just glad you're eating again,"she turned toward him,"Kaede said that my new miko powers are a good sign and that if I practice 'em I'll be really good soon, almost as good as.."she trailed of there. _**kikyo**._ Inu yasha once again looked at his feet. He didn't want to talk about her right then either.

"Well, that's good and all but, I have a feeling we won't have to worry about Hannah anymore..."

"And why's that..?"

"Oh. No reason."

Back to Kikyo and Hannah

Hannah was about to die. She looked up at Kikyo a look in her eyes saying..'Why?'

"No one will be the one to take Inu yasha's life but me, if you get his brother under your control and stun Kagome's magical growth, he will surely die of depression or the battle, so, now, I will kill you." And with that Kikyo killed Hannah and she left.

* * *

Inu yasha lay in his tree Kagome and the others were asleep. But, he knew something was coming. Suddenly, he saw Kikyo's soulskimmers and he immediately looked downward. Kikyo walked towards his tree. He plopped down.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"I just wanted you to know that I have killed that witch and she will no longer be a problem, I will. I will take you to hell with me one day Inu Yasha!" and with that Kikyo turned heel and left.

After that Inu yasha and Kagome went on with their search for the shards and Kagome's powers grew immensely. Shippo eventually got over his fear of Inu yasha and the two got along as they usually do. Hannah was never heard from again.

The End.

* * *

I know I said I was going to put sess in but, his dialogue is too hard and he just din't fit into the story the way I wrote it.

Anyway, look for my new stuff and I'll see ya' all later.


End file.
